Eminem
Saint Joseph, Missouri, U.S. |Origin = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. |Genres = Hip hop |Occupation(s) = Rapper, record producer, songwriter, actor |Years Active = 1996–present |Labels = Aftermath, Shady |Associated Acts = 50 Cent, Bad Meets Evil, D12, Dr. Dre, Nate Dogg, Obie Trice, Slaughterhouse, Yelawolf, Nicki Minaj |Website = }} Marshall Bruce Mathers III (born October 17, 1972), known professionally as Eminem (/ˌɛmɪˈnɛm/; often stylized as EMINƎM), is an American rapper, songwriter, record producer, record executive, film producer, and actor. He is consistently cited as one of the greatest and most influential artists of all time in hip hop, with Rolling Stone placing him in its list of the 100 Greatest Artists of All Time and labeling him the "King of Hip Hop". After his debut album Infinite (1996) and the extended play Slim Shady EP (1997), Eminem signed with Dr. Dre's Aftermath Entertainment and subsequently achieved mainstream popularity in 1999 with The Slim Shady LP, which earned him his first Grammy Award for Best Rap Album. His next two releases, 2000's The Marshall Mathers LP and 2002's The Eminem Show, were worldwide successes, with each being certified diamond in U.S. sales and both winning Best Rap Album Grammy Awards—making Eminem the first artist to win the award for three consecutive LPs. They were followed by Encore in 2004, another critical and commercial success. Eminem went on hiatus after touring in 2005 partly due to a prescription drug addiction. He released Relapse in 2009 and Recovery in 2010. Both won Grammy Awards and Recovery was the best-selling album of 2010 worldwide, the second time he had the international best-selling album of the year (after The Eminem Show). Eminem's eighth album, 2013's The Marshall Mathers LP 2, won two Grammy Awards, including Best Rap Album; it expanded his record for the most wins in that category and his Grammy total to 15. These were followed by 2017's Revival and 2018's Kamikaze, the latter being the best-selling hip hop album of 2018. Dating Rumors In 2018 on Instagram, when a fan asked Nicki if she and Eminem were dating, Nicki jokingly answered "Yes." When Eminem saw the comment he replied "Girl, you know it's true." Nicki responded with "Babe, I thought we were gonna keep it on the low til the wedding. Yikes. I'll talk to you when I get home." Later Eminem gave Nicki a shout out at a concert and asked the audience, "Boston, how many of you want me to date Nicki Minaj?" "Well, god dammit, me too," he said. "Nicki, if you get this message, just text me later, we'll talk about it." Nicki responded with a tweet saying "LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. The fact that he’s silly & a goof just like me. Love him so much. Em we need you on the #Queen album. That’s where our 1st date will be; at the studio while I gaze into ur beautiful eyes as u write ur verse." Slim Shady Slim Shady is Eminem's alter-ego. He has appeared in Nicki's song "Roman's Revenge". He is the evil side of Eminem. Martha said, in "Moment 4 Life", that Shady and Roman went to a boarding school. From 2009 to 2013 Eminem went back to his natural brown hair but in late 2013 he bleached it back blond. Collaborations with Minaj Eminem has collaborated with Nicki Minaj on two songs. *"Roman's Revenge" *"Majesty" A Nod to Nicki In 2014 Eminem released a diss track titled "Vegas". The song was a diss at Australian Femcee, Iggy Azealia. In the song the rapper briefly used Nicki's flow from her song "Lookin Ass". Pics Together Eminem-nicki1.png Category:Collaborators Category:Writers Category:Male Collaborators Category:Rappers Category:Producers Category:Nicki's Friends Category:Inspirations